


No Right

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Deaths, F/M, Fighting, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean has some regrets





	No Right

Dean looked out over the sea. He felt as if he was losing everything. He had almost lost Sam on their last hunt. Hell for a moment there he thought he did. He had lost his best friend for a reason and in a way he just couldn’t make sense off and even though it had been almost a year now since he lost you he still missed you. He was losing himself. He was afraid of the pull Amara had on him and he needed something to hold on too. He needed you more than ever but how could he tell you that. He had no right. Not after everything. Not after your last fight… You probably hated him. Hell you had every right to hate him after what he said.

Dean’s hand flew to his arm pressing his palm against the spot where the mark used to be as he thought back to that night. The last time he had seen you. He way your eyes shot lightning at him before tears filled them. The way you had stood strong yelling back at him calling him out on his idiocy like you had so many times before… before he crossed that line… said the words that made you almost seem small in an instant. The words that pushed you out the door and made you leave forever. How he wished he could take them back.

_“I can’t believe you lied to me!!” Dean’s back was turned to her as he shouted out into the room, “you knew!! You knew he had the damn book the whole time and you never told me!!”_

_“No I never told you Dean because you are not yourself right now and…” she shouted right back with a passion equal to his own._

_Dean twirled around and starred at her. Had he not been so pissed he would have found her incredibly hot right now. The way her hair had fallen loose of her braid and the way her eyes darken with anger but there was still a softness in them and that was what scared him so instead of backing down he stepped forward in effort to scare some sense into her._

_“Damn right I am not myself and you off all people should know that doing something like this… pushing me like this… why the hell didn’t you just tell me or better yet. Made him do as I told him too!”_

_She didn’t back down instead she took a small step forward as she spoke in a calmer voice as if that would prevent her words from pissing him off further, “because he is right Dean. Sam is right!!”_

_“He is… Charlie is DEAD!! Y/N!! Your best friend… she is dead and you are telling me he is right!!” Dean starred at her as she nodded but before she had another chance to defend hers and his brother’s actions Dean spoke again. His voice was low and almost unrecognizable even to himself, “and you say I am not myself!”_

_Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the motel room door and he stopped shortly as he heard her yell after him, “don’t turn your back on me Dean!”_

_He took a deep breath as he delivered what he knew what would be the final blow to their relationship, “I should have turned my back on you ages ago!”_

_Dean saw her reflection on the mirror by the door. He saw how she almost fell forward and how her eyes immediately teared up, but he didn’t turn around. He didn’t wrap her in his arms and apologies like he knew he should. Like he even then had really wanted to do. She wasn’t safe around him and if he needed to push her away for her to understand that – that was the way they were going to have to end this. “I want you gone by the time I get back…” Dean almost thought he had heard her gasp but he hadn’t stopped. He had kept moving until he reached the impala. Until he had reached the nearest bar and the strongest bottle of whiskey they had…_

The look on her face that night still haunted him. A single tear fell from his eye as he recalled the last happy memory he had with her. Waking up with her and pulling her back into bed with him as she tried to leave his room making her giggle before he shut her up by slowly rolling on top of her. Kissing her breath away as he watched her eyes sparkle at him. So filled with love… he was never going to see that again.


End file.
